Take the Money and Run
by winchesterbourbon
Summary: Caroline Forbes was sick of this podunk town. She wanted to go on adventures, see different people cultures, take pictures of the world. Minutes after her realization, she meets the Mikaelson brothers and the adventures they have planned are anything but exciting. The only reason she got in the car anyways is because a gun was pointed at her head. What else was she supposed to do?


**a/n:** So I've been really into Klaroline lately and this came to mind, though it's been changed and warped so many times that it is definitely not the same story I started out with. Don't worry, I will continue my other stories. Life has just been a little hectic. I've moved to Chicago and I feel great, so hopefully it gets me in the mood to continue my other stories.

* * *

The exact date Caroline Forbes fell in love for the first time was August 16, 1989. She fell in love with a boy named Tyler Lockwood. He was kind and sweet to her and her very first kiss. When he declared his love for her, they left the school playground and walked to the local church. The fact that Caroline's mother was a police officer seemed to escape their minds and when she arrived to collect the two ten year olds, the pastor explained that they had been begging him to wed them. Her mother had laughed so hard that she didn't even bother punishing her daughter. Caroline looked back on the memory with a smile. How foolish and naive she had been, but it was a story to tell and stories were what made her.

She walked slowly, holding the large, bulky camera tightly to her chest, and scanned her surroundings. What should she capture? What would tell a story? Caroline enjoyed taking pictures. Every picture had a story; several stories, in fact. The possibilities were endless and that was what she absolutely loved about it.

The chill Autumn wind brushed against her skin, making her shudder. She was wearing a sleeveless jean jacket over her pink flannel and a pair of tight acid wash jeans. The wind was relentless as it danced with her blonde curls, sending a few strands to tickle her nose. Caroline spun around, observing the area once more and sighed. Yes, she enjoyed photography, but there was only so much she could capture in this small town without getting desperate. She wished her mother could take her places, but being the sheriff now, she had too many obligations. Caroline couldn't leave on her own; she was only fifteen, but _she needed more._ Another sigh and she let herself fall on the grass with a thud, her camera held tightly in one hand. She wasn't sure how long she was laying there, staring up at the sky. It could have been minutes or hours, and one might consider it a waste of time, but there wasn't much to do in the damn town anyway. There was never anything to do.

"Not many clouds in the sky to pick shapes from, are there?" a voice asked. It was unmistakably British. Caroline sat up to find a man on the sidewalk looking up at the sky. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that hugged his leg loosely and black jacket over a brown shirt.

"There aren't any clouds," Caroline grumbled and layed back down. She hadn't ever seen the man before in her life and she knew nearly everyone in the town. Her mother and father taught her not to talk to strangers from a young age. The blonde wasn't necessarily one to always listen to her parents, but she had never truly encountered a stranger before. She lived in the same town with the same people all her life. No one knew ever came and no one hardly ever left. Caroline wasn't going to risk it.

"Taking a nap then?"

She ignored him.

"Were you taking pictures?"

"No, I was just carrying this gigantic thing around because it's fun," she rolled her eyes.

"What is your name?"

Caroline propped herself on her elbows and scowled at the man. "Can you be any creepier?"

"Only being friendly!" he said holding his hands up in defense. He stepped forward and the blonde sat up fully, ready to jump up and run away if she needed to. "Relax, I only wanted to introduce myself. My name is Kol." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Caroline looked at it with distaste and the man pursed his lips, pulling his hand away. She observed his features, realizing he did look rather young and if she had to guess his age, she would say he was in his early twenties. His hair was a chocolate brown and his eyes matched, but they were cold and unwelcoming. Not many people gave Caroline the heebie jeebies, but this guy definitely did.

In the distance Caroline heard a police siren wailing, which was quite odd considering nothing happened in this dull town. They were both silent as it faded away.

"Probably late for doughnuts," the man grinned before giggling to himself.

"My mom is the sheriff," she said, hoping to scare him off. He hadn't done anything, but she couldn't shake the strange feeling in her gut.

Kol's eyes widened, but his smile didn't fade. "Oh! Oh really? Is she?" Caroline nodded her head and Kol did as well. Sirens began screaming once again, much closer than before and Kol was staring at the ground rolling his jaw. "Alright! Let's play a game!"

"I don't want to," she said quietly as she stood up.

"This game doesn't require you to stand," he said with a playful smile. When she didn't sit back down, Kol's smile faded and he pulled a gun from his pocket. Caroline's heart began to race and her mouth fell open. "Sit down."

"You won't, my mom- I won't tell anyone," she whispered softly.

The man pointed the gun in front of her feet and pulled the trigger. A scream escaped Caroline's lips as she jumped nervously from foot to foot. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her ears were ringing as the sound of the shot echoed in her ears, and tears unwillingly fell from her blue eyes.

"I said _this game doesn't require you to stand_!" Kol shouted, his voice almost louder than the gunshot. Caroline fell to the ground and Kol's smile reappeared. "Well now, about that game. My partner in crime should be arriving shortly with the car- I've just paged him and this town is so small, it won't take him long to find me- and if I can guess your name by the time he gets here, you will get in the car with me. If not, you can go on your merry little way. Does that seem fair enough?"

Caroline didn't answer.

"Darling, we're over that awkward stage. It's been about," he looked at his watch, "ten minutes now. You can trust me."

This man was clearly off his rocker. How could she trust someone in ten minutes? Someone who just shot at her feet, no less? Insane in the membrane to the max.

"So the game. How about it then, miss? One guess, that's all I'll take."

She didn't have much of a choice, and there was no way that he would be able to guess her name. How many people were on this earth and how many different names were there? His chances at guessing her name in one try were one in a million. The blonde nodded her head reluctantly as a car turned on the street, tires squealing as it came to a halt in front of them. Kol smiled and waved at the car before turning to Caroline.

"Hm… Let's see. You don't look like an Ashley or an Amanda. No, not a Sarah, Samantha or an Jessica. Brittany, Elizabeth, Megan, Hannah, Jennifer, Amber, Georgia, Emily... No no no," he paced back in forth, tapping the gun on his temple. Kol stopped abruptly and pointed the gun at her. Caroline was sure if her heart pounded any harder, her mother would be able to hear it and save her. "I've got it! Caroline, right? Your name is Caroline."

She thought the beating muscle in her chest had stopped. It must have. It had to of. One in a million and this man had guessed right. One in a million, of all the names and he knew her name. The look on her face must have given away that he was right because Kol laughed. It was a wicked laugh and Caroline thought it didn't even sound human. High pitched and throaty.

"I am right? Yes, of course I am right. I am fantastic at guessing!" he turned to the car, an old beat up station wagon. This was her chance, she had to get away. She took a slow step, and another, careful not to step on any leaves, ready to take off. A pair of eyes from the driver's seat caught hers. Blue eyes, as deep as the ocean and as vast as the sky. Blue like a nebula, swarms of stars in them and just as dangerous as space. He shook his head as if to tell her _one step and you're dead._

Kol opened the back seat door behind the driver's seat and took an awkward bow, holding his hand out, gesturing her to get in. Caroline hesitated. "Come on. Tick, tock. We haven't got all day."

Caroline looked to the gun in his hand and slowly made her way to the car. Sirens were wailing as the police cars sped onto the street, tires screaming on the pavement and the smell of burning rubber intruding the air. There were three of them; it was all the safety Mystic Falls had to offer it's people. Caroline could see her mother in one and tears rushed down her cheeks. Kol grabbed the fifteen year old and placed the gun to her head as the police offers slowly stepped out of their vehicles.

Elizabeth Forbes held her gun up without hesitation. "You're outnumbered! Let her go."

"You're Miss Caroline's mother, I presume?" Kol shouted. The sheriff took a step forward and Kol pushed the cold metal harder on Caroline's skull. He smiled at Elizabeth. "If you want her alive, I suggest you don't do anything."

"You're bluffing. If you kill her, you have nothing. No leverage, no leeway," the sheriff stated.

Kol's grin widened and Caroline couldn't believe the words coming from her mother's mouth. It didn't matter if he was bluffing! The fact was that she didn't know! No one knew but the man with the gun. "Well, sheriff, are you willing to test that theory?"

Elizabeth lowered her gun slowly.

"Good! Good! Now that we're all on the same page… You will not follow us and you will not inform your superiors of us. If we get wind that the FBI is on our trail," he chuckled, "there are always more pretty little girls out there. Who knows? I might even have a little fun before I kill her."

"No!" Elizabeth shouted raising her gun again.

"It's always one step forward and two steps back with you wankers, isn't it? Put those pesky guns away and nothing will happen to your daughter." A sob escaped Caroline's throat as her mother lowered her weapon once more.

He got in the car, placing Caroline on his lap. The blonde teen felt sick to her stomach when his breath hit her neck.

"Niklaus, let's drive past them. I want to see the look on her mother's face," Kol said from behind her, his voice vibrating throughout her entire body.

"Kol, always the sadist. If you get me inconvenience me again, I swear you will suffer a lifetime of torment."

"They won't try anything. I made my point very clear."

And so the driver, Niklaus, did as Kol requested and turned around to drive past the police cruisers. Caroline could feel her stomach twisting as they got closer to her mother. Her mother who just stood there with a hard expression on her face as they drove past them. Her mother who had no tears in her eyes at the loss of her daughter. Her mother who would always love her work more than her own child.

* * *

The journey had been quiet thus far, with the occasional word here and there from Kol. Niklaus on the other hand had remained quiet with a hardness in his eyes. They drove for an entire day, only stopping to get gas. Kol stayed in the car as the driver pumped gas. He pointed the gun at her side telling her to keep quiet and not to do anything stupid. She watched people going in and out of the gas station, begging them with her eyes to save her, but no one noticed. When the driver was done pumping gas, he opened the back seat door and peered inside.

"I am tired of driving. It's your turn, but you may have your lunch first. Get the girl something as well."

"It hasn't even been an entire day!" Kol argued.

Niklaus glared at him. "It's your turn."

Kol grumbled and handed the gun to the other man, who held it to his side, hiding it from wandering eyes. Once Niklaus got into the car, Kol headed towards the small store and Caroline watched him before her eyes landed on the door handle. Was it worth the risk? She could open it and scream for help, or she could open it, get shot and the two men would be off.

"Don't even think about it, sweetheart." She turned around to face the man that had spoke. His elbow was resting on the car door and in his other hand placed on his right thigh, loosely held the gun. If she were daring enough, she could grab it, but he was much larger and older than her. She wouldn't stand a chance.

Kol had returned with a large paper bag and threw it in the passengers seat. They were on their way once again. Caroline sat as far away from Niklaus as she could, refusing his offer for food and watched the scenery pass by. She occasionally wiped the tears that came from her eyes. A day ago she would have given anything to leave the small, boring town, the town where nothing ever happened, but as they say, _be careful what you wish for_. What if they killed her? Dumped her body on the side of the road? She wanted to be strong and refuse the tears from spilling, but she wasn't and the tears kept coming.

She fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist. Those silly little bracelets her friends had given her when they first started high school. Caroline looked down at them and smiled. Bonnie had made one out of thread and Elena made one out of those cubed beads with the letters on them. Tears spilled from her eyes when she realized she might not ever see her best friends again. The friends she had known since she was born. A quiet sob escaped her lips as she twirled the block beads, first the _C_… and then the _A_… followed by the _R_… and then the _O_…

Caroline stopped suddenly as anger began to boil inside of her.

"You! You cheater! You cheated!" She screeched, causing Kol to jump and swerve the station wagon. "My bracelet! It has my name on it!"

Niklaus looked at Caroline with amusement clear on his face and a smug little smirk tugging at his lips..

"Let me out! You cheated!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it, _Caroline_?" her name was like venom on his lips and he shot a glare at her from over his shoulder. Even in the dark, she could see the evil in his eyes. They were as black as coal, but the coals were burning hot like hells scorching flames. "We needed a hostage and there you were. Now shut it or we will find a new one. Plenty of girls out there! Besides, my game, my rules."

"But-"

"Shut it!"

Silence took ahold of the car, and only the sounds of the engine humming could be heard. _How foolish of me_, Caroline scolded herself. _How stupid of me to think that a silly game would matter. If I didn't have my bracelet on, I would still be here. _She leaned her head on the cold window. It would bounce and come down with a heavy thud when they ran over a pothole, which was quite often. The road was riddled with holes.

"Would you stop that?" Kol barked at Caroline.

"Kol, I do _enjoy_ your company, but this _lovely_ journey with you has drained me and your voice is beginning to give me a headache. I would prefer to continue this road trip without one," Niklaus said as he rubbed his temple. The younger man kept silent and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Despite herself, Caroline began drifting in and out of consciousness. She tried to remain awake as long as possible, afraid of what they might do to her if she fell asleep. Caroline peered out the window, attempting to distract herself but other than the _Welcome to Georgia_ sign, there was nothing to see in the darkness. The girl hadn't even realized she had fallen into slumber until a deep voice startled her, causing her to shoot straight up. For a moment, Caroline had forgotten where she was, but she quickly remembered and panic once again spread throughout her body.

"We should be far enough away," Niklaus had said. "Stop at the next motel."

It wasn't long before they pulled into a cheap motel. The neon sign was pathetic as it flickered, hopelessly holding onto life. The dimly lit parking lot was nearly empty as they parked next to the office. Kol jumped out of the driver's seat and began stretching, throwing his foot on the station wagon and leaning towards it. Caroline yelped when Niklaus grabbed her arm and dragged her across the seat.

"I hate driving," Kol complained..

"You hardly drove for five hours. I've been driving since Maine. Nearly fifteen hours, Kol; you have no room to complain," Niklaus said and gripped Caroline's arm. "Not a word, love."

He let go of her arm and snaked his arm around her waist, squeezing her side as if to warn her. Caroline felt sick from his touch as they walked into the office and towards the desk.

"Hello, sir, but my gal and I would like a room," Niklaus smiled, his english accent had disappeared and was replaced with a thick southern tone.

The man looked up at them with disinterest. "How many nights?"

Niklaus grinned. "Just one," and he winked.

Caroline clenched her teeth together as Niklaus and the man exchanged keys for money. The two left the building to rejoin with Kol, who carried a duffle bag. "I don't see why we can't get a room with two beds," the younger man grumbled.

Niklaus gripped Caroline's arm and lead the way to their room. "Kol, we discussed this in the car. They've no doubt contacted the FBI. They're going to be looking for two men and a girl around this area," he pulled out the key and slid it into the lock. "You should know better."

The three entered the room and Kol slammed the door behind himself. "I know, I know. However, I think you give them too much credit." He threw the duffle bag on the bed.

"No, brother, you don't give them enough credit-"

"_They know us better than we think. Always stay one step ahead, or you're dead_," Kol finished. "You say this every time."

Niklaus smiled at the younger and pulled Caroline to the bed. "Then why do you continue to question me?"

"We should get rid of the girl, Nik. We got away and they don't know we're here. We don't need anymore baggage."

"We aren't getting rid of her. It will leave a trail and the last thing we need is a trail."

Kol scowled. "I'm going to shower," He left for the bathroom, leaving Caroline alone with the blond man. Soon, the pipes in the walls were humming loudly and the sounds were followed by a whistled tune.

Niklaus pushed Caroline on the bed. She was scared. Afraid of what he would do to her. "What are you doing?" Her voice wasn't as strong as she hoped.

"Don't worry, love. No harm will come to you as long as you do as I say," he said and rummaged through the duffle bag. Niklaus pulled out a package of zip ties and tore them open with his white teeth. Unblinking, his blue eyes remained on her as he gripped one of her wrists and pressed it against the bedpost. Once her arm was secured to the post, he, once again, made his way to the dufflebag and searched through it.

Caroline's mind was racing. What was he looking for? Why did he tie her wrist to the bed? What was he going to do with her? She never once thought she would ever be in a situation like this. Of course, Caroline had heard about bad men; her mother and father made sure of that, but she never actually thought them to be real. Every second that passed by, she wished more and more to wake up from this terrible nightmare. To be home in her bed, to see her mother downstairs at the table, sipping coffee and reading the paper. Every morning Caroline and her mother argued, but she promised herself that if she woke up, it would be a morning of hugs and kisses on the check. She decided she would make her mother breakfast. A fresh pot of coffee, eggs and a side of bacon. Her mother always buttered her own toast, but if Caroline woke up from this terrible nightmare, she would put in the extra effort to prepare her mother's toast.

When a weight shifted on the bed next to her, she opened her eyes. Her hopes were washed away and the harsh reality of the situation she was in hit her like a truck at 85 miles per hour. Niklaus had laid down in the bed next to her, his back against her. The dufflebag had been moved to an armchair across the room. It was possible that Niklaus had moved it in order to give Caroline leg room, but she could only imagine that there were secrets inside that bag. Or a weapon that she could use to get away.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Niklaus spoke up, not even bothering to face her, "Try anything, sweetheart, and you'll be dead before you can even realize how big of a mistake you've made."

"I thought killing me would leave a trail? The last thing you need is a trail, right?" she snapped, unable to control her emotions. Her father always said her emotions got the best of her. _Caroline, you have a habit of making things worse for yourself._ She always thought he was trying to control her, but now she realized how terribly right her father was. If Caroline ever woke up from this terrible nightmare, she would make sure to call him and set up a date. She'd take him to the Mystic Grill and buy him the most expensive meal on the menu. She would hug him, apologize for all the things she had ever said out of spite, tell him he was always right and she would never let go.

This was a nightmare, but it wasn't a dream. She was awake and she would never see her mother or father ever again.

It all happened in a split second. He was on her with his hand around her throat. His grip was loose enough that she could breath, but with the slightest squeeze, his large hands could most likely snap her neck in half. She had never felt so small with a terrifying man, made of muscle and power on top of her tiny frame. "If you want to get out of this alive, dear Caroline, I would suggest you not speak to me. It seems to be an effective way to stay on my good side."

He squeezed slightly. "Do you understand?"

Caroline froze. This was a trick. He told her not to speak and now he was expecting a response. He wanted her to give him a reason to kill her. Caroline's bottom lip trembled in fear as tears welled in her eyes.

"Do you understand?" he shouted, his voice bouncing off the motel walls.

"Yes! Yes! I understand! I understand!" she cried and the tears fell down the sides of her face, wetting her hair.

Without another word, Niklaus lifted his weight from her body and with his back to her, laid back down in bed. The other man entered the room several minutes later with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped from his wet, slicked back hair onto his well toned chest. Caroline looked to the wall next to her.

"No need to be shy, love." She could hear the smirk in his voice and from the corner of her eye, she saw his towel drop to the floor. "I haven't had a good shag in quite some time. How about you?"

"There will be no shagging, Kol," Niklaus spoke up before Caroline could even allow herself to worry.

Kol growled, but did not protest. He dressed quickly into a loose long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans before laying on the floor. The man used his towel as a pillow and nothing else. Caroline didn't sleep the rest of that night. Before that moment, she hadn't realized the fear these two men were capable of enforcing and she could only hope she would make it out alive.

* * *

**a/n: **Just so everyone knows, there will only be consenting underage shenanigans in this story. If you were uneasy about that, you need not worry. I appreciate reviews, but it's not a necessity.


End file.
